


Gleam and Glitter

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Mermaid Kira, Mermaids, Pining, Pirate Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s been following this ship for months; watching every day from one p.m. onwards, waiting for the girl with the deep red coloured lips and the blonde locks that flow past her shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gleam and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> made using [this](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/105829881325/resident-longwinded-anon-its-fairly) with ericakira + pirates + pining. also for day 7 of kira yukimura femslash week: AU.

Kira’s tail sways throughout the water seamlessly and the sun reflects against her scales, making them gleam and glitter with every movement. She’s been following this ship for months; watching every day from one p.m. onwards, waiting for the girl with the deep red coloured lips and the blonde locks that flow past her shoulders. No matter how many times Malia tells Kira that she’s wasting her time by following a pirate’s ship full of humans, Kira tells her that it’s not like she has anything better to do and that the sun feels great against her skin.

She’s been counting the nights since she first began following the ship and so far Kira’s counted thirteen - which is longest time she’s followed a ship for.

For mermaids, the nights are worse than the days. The water is always too cold, leaving an uneasy feeling in the scales of their tails. Kira doesn’t mind the nights because the lady with the blonde locks always seems to be most active at night; pacing up and back the ship, occasionally lighting something up.

* * *

 

The moon shines in the star-dotted night sky, reflecting against the water as Erica flicks the lighter with her fingertip, igniting the cigarette that’s sitting between her red pursed lips. Sometimes she hates the fact that Derek put her on night-watch but it’s much quieter than keeping watch during the day; especially when they have uninvited company.

With a sigh she gives up on pacing up and down the ship, deciding that she’d be able to hear any trouble when it occurs no matter where she is on the boat, and sits at the edge of the ship. Erica dangles her boot-clad feet over the edge, watching the way the smooth blue waves carry the ship across the ocean in small steps.

She thinks she sees an almost glitter-like fish (a very large fish at that) swimming through the smooth blue waves. It’s tail is pink and it reflects the moonlight beautifully. Erica knows that this fish could feed the ship for at least two days but there’s something different about this fish that makes Erica not want to wake up the fishing crew.

* * *

 

Kira can see the soles of the blonde lady’s boots and it makes her want to come above the water; reveal herself to the human aboard the ship. Judging by the look on the lady’s face, Kira guesses that she’s already seen her tail; that it’s too late to just vanish. She knows that if she just leaves now, she risks the chance of the ship’s people trying to hunt her for food, not knowing that she’s a mermaid rather than an oversized fish.

With one swift movement, Kira splashes out of the water with finesse that she didn’t know she had, flipping her hair back in the process.

Erica’s mouth hangs wide open and the cigarette drops from her lips, falling into her lap. With a curse word or too, she sits upright and brushes down her pants in hopes of brushing away the still-lit cigarette too. As Erica stands up, she hears the sound of a slow hiss she knows that the cigarette has fallen into the water; which reminds her of the mermaid right in front of her.

“Woah,” Erica exclaims, watching the way the mermaid’s tail sparkles. “You’re actually a mermaid.”

Kira nods, now feeling too shy to say anything. The chill of the water, that never seemed to bother her, sends a shiver up her spine.

Erica sits back down on the edge of the ship, dangling her feet over the edge. “I’ve only ever heard about mermaids in stories; I never knew that they were actually real.”

“Well, here I am,” Kira says, holding her arms out as to show her what she’s looking at.

“Your tail is gorgeous, I think I might actually be in love with how pretty it is,” Erica tells her, smiling as she does so.

Kira blushes. “I don’t know what to say - thank you.”

The two stay there for a few moments, admiring each other through the silence. A wave of tiredness hits Erica so she reaches up to rub her eye, yawning at the same time.

“Are you tired…?” Kira lets the question linger at the end, remembering that she doesn’t know the blondes name.

“Erica. I guess; I usually do night-watch so I shouldn’t feel tired,” Erica shrugs. “What’s your name?”

Kira smiles. “I’m Kira. I should probably come clean; I’ve been following your ship for thirteen nights.”

“Really?” Erica asks, “That’s kind of cute.”

Once again, Kira feels herself blush once again. “I guess it’s getting late for you - maybe we should do this another time when you’re feeling better.”

Erica nods as she stands up. “That’s a good idea. Goodnight, Kira.”

“Goodnight, Erica.”

Kira’s almost about to swim away when she hears Erica’s footsteps come towards the edge of the boat again.

“One question: you’ve got to tell me where you got your clam-bra from because they look really pretty. Do you think one would suit me?” Erica asks, a smirk plastered on her face.

Kira chuckles to herself. “I’ll see if I can get my hands on one for you. For the record, I think you’d look amazing in a clam bra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
